1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to a new and improved snap on type plastic cap which fits on a plastic bottle neck such as a school milk bottle. The cap is characterized in that when the lower portion of the skirt thereof is torn off to permit removal of the cap, the remaining upper portion of the cap cannot be reattached to the bottle neck due to the formation of the inner surface of the upper skirt in opposed relation to the outer surface of the sealing flange spaced inwardly thereof so as to prevent the use of the cap as a reclosure cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Caps generally similar to that of the present invention are the subject of many patents including the following, all of which have means permitting the use of the cap or a portion thereof as a reclosure cap. The neck shown in the accompanying drawings resemble a commercially available neck of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,296 which also shows single diameter cap skirts which are frangible on a circumferential tear line.
Other single diameter cap skirts which are frangible on a tear line are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,830, 4,691,834, and 4,815,617.
Dual diameter cap skirts which are frangible on a circumferential line between two diameters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,229, 4,844,268, 4,911,316 and 4,934,546. In each of the above prior art patents, means is provided in the upper skirt for a complimentary fastening relation to an external rib on the neck of the bottle and such means is positioned below the top of the cap and above the circumferential tear line.